Fangirls can be Awesome,too!
by bEaTrOcK
Summary: You're probably the most obsessed Prussia fangirl one can find. How will you survive when you actually run INTO him?


He was right there. That one person. Him. And what were you supposed to do about it? It's not like you could control his mind and tell him to go somewhere else so he wouldn't have to see you blush like an idiot. Wait… nope. I'm pretty sure that would be impossible.

"… (Name)? Vhy're you so red?" He asks curiously with his everlasting smirk.

"OH IT'S NOTHING!" You burst out with a cheesy smile of extreme nervousness.

He stares at you before walking away slowly, most likely thinking you were odd. You goofed up again. That was pretty normal for you though. It wasn't your first time.

You walked in the opposite direction from which your obvious crush was walking. His name? You forgot his name. Mainly because you'd melt if you thought about it. You remember it was pretty awesome, though. At least to you. Most people wouldn't agree. Especially Hungary and Austria.

As you walk off, you start hearing Austria's beautiful piano playing Étude Op. 25, No. 1 in A-flat major. Chopin was always very calming. You start to walk a little slower and hold your head a tiny bit higher. Then SLAM! You cringe at the sound.

"GAH! …PRUSSIA!" You hear from Austria as the music stops followed by a "Kesesesese! ~"

"VHAT ZE HELL DID YOU DO ZHAT FOR?" The Austrian goes on.

BONG! A metallic object must've hit something. Most likely Hungary's frying pan to Prussia's head. You then hear something hit the floor. If your assumptions were right, it was Prussia.

You ran toward the direction of the room where all of this drama was taking place when a rather angered Austria came storming out of the room, clutching his hand that was pretty red, not bloody, but just red.

"You shouldn't play vith your eyes closed, Dummkopf!" Prussia yelled after him, still on the floor with a smirk.

You peeked through the door to find that the fallboard on Austria's grand piano had been slammed down on Austria's hand. You smiled a little even though you knew that it was cruel to. You looked around the room to see that Hungary was about to hit Prussia again with her frying pan.

You run towards her, skid to a halt, and blurt out with a smile, "I honestly don't think that's necessary!"

She just looks at you as you grab the pan, preventing it from smashing Prussia's head.

"Just keep him away from Mr. Austria and me ok?" She says while pulling the pan down.

"Don't worry! I will!" You chirp kind of too happily.

She must've expected you to give him a lecture because she just looked you like it was your cue to do something. You panicked slightly once you realized what she was doing. Prussia was still on the ground, looking up at you, just wondering what the hell you were waiting for. You dragged Prussia out of the room by the collar of his shirt, out of Hungary's view. Once you were sure she wasn't in hearing range, you abruptly dropped Prussia on the ground, making his head hit the floor.

"Hey! Vatch it!" he whined, rubbing his head.

"S-Sorry!" You stuttered.

Your obsession was almost ridiculous, how you can't even look at him, how you can't even talk about him, (let alone TO him) how you can't even think about him without having a fangirl-ish freak out moment inside your head.

Prussia was about to leave before you grabbed his arm.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BE-JEBUS ARE YOU DOING?" Your mind screamed out to you.

Prussia tried to jerk his arm away because frankly, he thought you were creepy. And he was right. You've been really creepy. But all of his efforts to escape your grasp were to no avail. He dicided to actually communicate with you even though he learned that it was a huge risk.

"(Name)! Vhat ze hell are you doing?" He yells slightly.

You blush as a goofy smile spreads across your face, realizing that he just repeted what your mind was screaming at you.

"I honestly don't know."

Time froze. You decided that your obsession was getting in the way of everything and you thought it was getting really old.

HAAAAA~

I lied.

Time never froze. So while you were staring at Prussia and having a mental conversation with yourself, he was staring right back at you. Not in a lovey-dovey kind of way either.

"Zis just got awkward…" Prussia said while looking around.

You snapped out of whatever kind of trance you were in and replied, "What? Oh! Yeah, it did."

"You have a veird vay of showing zhat you like me." He said with a smirk because he just knew you were going to object.

"DO NOT!" You huffed and looked down, making Prussia smirk even more.

Poking your face, he said, "It's pretty obvious, everyone knows," just to tease you.

You looked back up and sarcastically replied, "Is that so?"

"Yeah! But I don't blame you. If zhere vere someone else more awesome zhan me then I'd be all over zhem. But zhere isn't anyone like zhat. No one can be more awesome zhan the great Prussia!" He responded with a snicker.

You just rolled your eyes and appeared ammused. You have to admit, sometimes his over-inflated ego was kind of cute.

Prussia scaned you up and down. You're not sure why, though. He was previously freaked out by you. He wouldn't like you or anything. Even so, you hoped for the best. This was exciting!

"You, (Name), are a tiny bit of a fraction of how awesome I am vhen you're not stalking me!" He proudly states.

You lost that sweet smile you previously slapped on your face.

"Thanks," you disapointedly reply.

He puts his arm around you in a friend sort of way and says, "Kesese! Don't be so down! Zhat means you're pretty damn awesome!"

So you ended up being in the friend zone. That's not the best place to be for a fangirl like yourself! So what does SuperFangirl do? Nothing, because whatever you're thinking of is probably going to scare him off.

You end up just laying low in the friend zone for a few weeks until Prussia was so comfortable around you that he pops the question.

"Do you still like me?" He randomly asks, not embarrassed or shy at all.

You blush like a tomato and answer, "Why? I mean I thought… What?"

You didn't even know what you were saying.

"Vell, I figured you could use some more awesomeness so I, being your awesome friend, am offering you a chance to go out vith me to make you ten times more awesome."

"Are you insulting me by saying that I'm not already a little bit awesome?" You snap back.

"Nein! Nein. I'm just vondering if you'd vant to be more awesome zhan you already are," he replies.

You were about to blow when you realized, "hey… Prussia called me awesome… PRUSSIA… called me awesome… … …HOLY BE-JEBUS PRUSSIA CALLED ME AWESOME! OMG! OMFG!"

You didn't say your internal conversation out loud, but your face sure showed it. You tried to hug Prussia but you ended up glomping him instead. Oh well!~ He took that as a "Yes" and threw on that everlasting smirk again. Even though he was only dating you to "make you more awesome," you honestly didn't care. You were dating Prussia for God's sake!...

…And THAT'S pretty awesome!

Note: My first ever fanfiction. Hope you liked it! Reviews are MOST enjoyable! :D


End file.
